Level 350/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 75 | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Jelly | previous = 349/Dreamworld | next = 351/Dreamworld }} Level 350 (Dreamworld) is the fifteenth and last level in Moonshot Molars and the 158th jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 73 double jelly squares and score at least 145,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty * There are a lot of jellies to clear in only 30 moves. * If the candy bombs are released, they can be difficult to clear. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Try not to activate the candy bomb dispensers for as long as possible. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty: '''Very easy 'Reason''' *Five colours make it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 146,000 points (73 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 146,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 254,000 points. *The three star score requirement is increased by 5.26% compared to its Reality counterpart. *There are plenty of jellies to sustain huge point cascades especially those at the top half of the board. *There are plenty of icing. Even though they are not hard to clear with five colours, it does not leave much moves left for creation of special candies via regular matching. *Candy bombs are endlessly dispensed, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *30 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to used to clear the blockers and jellies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours, leaves the board with four colours for three moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Trivia *The Reality counterpart of this level used to have six colours and was voted as the #1 hardest level in Reality for months before it was nerfed on May 28, 2014. Before this level was released, players were anticipating this level would also be an insanely hard level with low amount of moves, unstable moon scale and moon strucks lasting only one move. Instead, this level turns out to have only five colours, three move moonstrucks and is quite easy. *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Moonshot Molars levels Category:Episode finales Category:World finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Considerably easy levels Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars